Abby's European Vacation
by TSFiction19
Summary: Abby is forced to take a vacation and travels to Europe.  But it's no vacation for everyone's favorite goth forensics expert as she meets Robert Scorpio, the super-villian Sidewinder & Emma Peel. And who is "Springheel Jack"?


**European Vacation (Fiction - Updated) **

A/N: The following is a short story with several characters from several different genres. Abby is from NCIS, as is Gibbs. Robert Scorpio is an old favorite from General Hospital. Seth Voelker is better known as the masked super-criminal from Marvel Comics known as Sidewinder. And Spring Heel Jack is straight from unsolved mysteries in England, as is Jack the Ripper. And Emma Peel is from the British TV show, The Avengers. And now that we know all the players, here's the story. Abby takes a European vacation.

*********

Abby walked into her lab and pouted.

"I do not need a vacation, Gibbs!", she said.

"Yes, Abs, you do", Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs said to the young goth as he rubbed her shoulders. "How long has it been since you took some time off for yourself?"

"I... do things", Abby said quickly. "I don't need time off. I need to work. We have cases to solve and foresnics to examine."

"You're taking the vacation, Abs", Gibbs said bluntly as he turned her around to face him. "Orders from Leon."

"But why?", Abby said sadly. "I can't leave my team. You need me!"

"Leon says that you have three weeks of unused vacation time and you have to use it. It'll be good for you.", Gibbs countered.

"But what if you need me", Abby asked again.

"I have McGee and Ducky", Gibbs replied. "They can hold things down until you get back."

"But Ducky has so much other stuff to do and McGee is just a probie", Abby said. "You need me!"

"You're going, Abs", Gibbs said.

"But, Gibbs...?", Abby started to say, but Gibbs cut her off.

"You're going. When you leave here today, I don't want you back in this lab or here at the office for any reason for three weeks!"

"But...", Abby started to object again, but once again, Gibbs cut her off.

"I mean it!", he said bluntly.

"Okay", Abby said sadly.

"And don't be going out to L.A. to volunteer either. No work! Do you hear me!"

Abby sulked. "How did you know that I was thinking about...?

Gibbs just looked at her.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Gibbs", she said quietly. "Am I still your favorite?"

"Take the vacation and have fun, Abs", Gibbs said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Three weeks! Remember!"

"All right", Abby pounted and nodded her head.

"Good girl", Gibbs said as he walked out of the room.

Abby turned and began to do some DNA analysis on her computer, muttering to herself.

"What am I going to do for three weeks?", she said herself.

Letting out a big sigh, she turned her attention to the work in front of her.

**

Two days later, Abby was boarding a plane, headed for London, England. She had decided to spend her vacation retracing the steps of the legendary serial killer, Jack the Ripper.

"Too bad I couldn't talk Eric into taking his vacation from the L.A. team and coming with me", she said. "But this should be fun... and maybe I can solve the mystery of who Jack the Ripper really was."

The flight went smoothly and several hours later, Abby was securely comfortable in the small motel that she had decided to stay in. After eating dinner and using her resources to discover a British market that sold Caff Pow, Abby decided to take a stroll and check out some of the sites where Jack the Ripper had slain some of his victims.

After looking at the sites where the first three victims of the infamous madman had slain his victims, Mary Ann Nicholls, Annie Chapman and Long Liz Stride, so many years ago, Abby moved on to the site where prostitute Kate Eddowes had met her end.

"I wish I could get a look at the records and the evidence collected", Abby said her herself. "I'll bet I could solve these murders and determine who Jack the Ripper was."

"Excuse me", a man walking by spoke up. "Did you say something?"

"Was I talking out loud", Abby said. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking to myself and it slipped out of my mouth as I was thinking", she babbled. "Do I know you?"

"My apologies", the man said as he gave her a slight bow. "My name is Seth Voelker."

"And I'm Abby", Abby smiled as she shook the man's hand. "You're not a local, are you? I mean, not British because you don't sound English. I mean, you speak perfectly good english, but you're from the states, right?"

The man laughed as he answered.

"No, I'm not from around here. I'm from the States, as you deduced. New York, actually. Now, what was it that you were saying about solving the Jack the Ripper case?"

"Oh, I work for NC... an investigative firm in New York", Abby said, deciding that it would be better to keep her identity as an NCIS agent secret. "I do... stuff. And if I could get a look at the evidence collected, I'd love to take a crack at solving the mystery of Jack the Ripper."

"People have been trying to do that for over a hundred years", Voelker laughed.

But then, noticing the look that Abby was giving him, he added, "but if anyone could do it, I'm sure you'd be quite capable."

Abby smiled at the man.

"I like you!", she said.

"Well, thank you... Abby, was it?", the man smiled back. "Could I interest you in a cup of coffee or something", he asked.

"Thanks, but no", Abby said. "I've got to get going."

"Actually, I do too. I'm due for an appointment", Voelker said. "It's nice meeting you, Abby."

"You too, Mr. Voelker", Abby smiled.

"Call me Seth... please", Raymond said.

"Seth? That's an interesting name", Abby smiled. "Is that your real name?"

"It is", Voelker replied.

"It's very refined and dignified", Abby remarked. "It fits."

"Thank you", Voelker said. "And yours is short for Abigail?"

"Blah", Abby said with a smile.

"It's a beautiful name for a beautiful young lady", Voelker said.

"Flatterer", Abby smiled. "And thanks!"

"Well, I must be off before I'm late. It's a pleasure to meet you... Abby.", Voelker smiled.

"And nice meeting you too, Seth", Abby smiled back.

And with a handshake and a nod, Seth Voelker smiled and walked off down the road.

Abby watched as the man walked away and then turned back to the scene in front of her, where Jack the Ripper had claimed his fourth victim back on September 30, 1888.

"If I can just find a way to get a look at the evidence at Scotland Yard", Abby thought to herself.

Suddenly, the sound of a scream ripped through the air.

Without a thought for her own safety, Abby began running towards the sound of the scream and seconds later, came across a elderly woman laying on the sidewalk, her clothes ripped and her face bruised and burned, crying.

"Are you okay?", Abby asked as she helped the lady to her feet.

"It was awful", the lady cried. "I was just walking down the street and this man jumped out of nowhere and just grabbed me."

"Did you recognize him? Can you describe him?", Abby asked.

"He was wearing a helmet", the woman said, choking back her tears. "And a tight fitting costume. His face was hideous and his eyes were like balls of fire."

"Anything else", Abby asked as she helped the lady get to her feet.

"His hands were like claws", the woman cried. "And he was vomiting fire... blue and white flames."

Abby continued to help the lady as the police arrived and took the woman for medical attention.

One of the detectives, an older gentleman with brown hair and an Australian accent, looked at Abby, who had given her statement and waited around to make sure the elderly woman was going to be ok.

"Thanks for your help,", the officer said. "The lady should be all right. She was just shaken up."

"I'm glad to hear that", Abby said. "But what was up with that description she gave? Vomiting fire?"

"Just forget about that", the man said, trying to change the subject. "She is old and was probably just imagining things."

"She had claw marks on her arms... and there were some burns as well", Abby spoke up. "So something did burn her."

"Don't worry about it", the officer told Abby. "Leave the police work to the professionals. We've got it under control."

Holding back the urge to smack the officer for his condescending tone, Abby reached into her purse and pulled out some ID.

"I am a professional. I'm with NCIS. Now, once more, what is with that description she gave. And I want the truth."

The man studied her identification for a moment and let out a heavy sigh.

"Well, Miss...Scuito, is it? Maybe we can't hide this any longer. Have you ever heard of the legend of Springheel Jack?"

"Call me Abby", Abby said. "And you are...?"

"My name is Scorpio. Robert Scorpio", the man smiled.

"And now", Abby said, "Who or what is Springheel Jack?"

"Come with me back to the office for a cup of coffee", Scorpio said quietly. "And I'll tell you."

**

Abby went back to the police headquarters with the officer, who turned out to be an agent on loan from the W.S.B. (World Security Bureau), by the name of Robert Scorpio.

"I've heard of you", Abby told the man. "An affair about something called 'The Ice Princess' back in the eighties. You're a legend in the spook world. I thought you had retired and become the Police Commissioner of a small town called Port Charles in New York."

"That was a long time ago", Scorpio said. "I left that job and got back in the spy business. Now, we came here to talk about the legend of Springheel Jack."

"Yeah, you mentioned that name after the lady was attacked. Why? And who is Springheel Jack?"

"Springheel Jack is a legend from the early 1800's", Scorpio explained. "A bogeyman of sorts that attacked women, his eyes burning and spitting flames, dressed in a weird sort of outfit, and he always escaped by leaping away in an inhuman manner, much like the description of the assailant today. Here, look at this."

Scorpio reached over and handed Abby a folder to look at.

Abby quickly glanced through the files, while Scorpio watched her. Then, closing the folder, Abby spoke.

"Surely you don't believe that this guy from the 1800's is the same one that attacked that woman today, do you?"

"I'm not sure what to believe anymore", Scorpio said. "The description fits and the M.O. fits, but it can't possibly be the same person."

"I can see why the local authorities want to keep this under wraps", Abby admitted. "But why did you decide to confide in me?"

"Well, after you presented your credentials as a member of NCIS, I decided to trust my instincts", Scorpio admitted. "I'm at a dead end here and no closer to solving this case or finding this person, if that's what it is, than I was before. I need someone with a fresh prespective to look at things and maybe they can see what I'm missing. And you came across to me as a very intelligent young lady with a unique way of looking at things. So I decided to take a chance and invite you here to speak of this case."

"Well, I was told by Gibbs, my boss, to stay out of the office for the rest of my vacation and I'm twitchy and need something to do. So I'll help you if I can. But you can't tell Gibbs", Abby said. "But first, where is the nearest store that sells Caff-Pow and secondly, where is the forensics evidence that you've gathered and your lab."

"What is Caff-Pow?", Scorpio asked with a bemused look on his face.

"The essence of life", Abby smiled. "Now let's take a look at that forensics material. I also want police reports, coroner reports if any and the latest CD from the band Metal Church."

"I can have all of that here in an hour", Scorpio said. "But Metal Church?"

"A new CD is out and I haven't had time to get it yet. Music helps me think. Just do it!", she smiled.

Scorpio smiled back at her. He had discreetly ran a quick background search on Abby and her reputation as one of the very best forensics and research experts at NCIS preceded her, as did her reputation for being slightly eccentric. This was definitely going to be interesting.

**

Seth Voelker sat at a small cafe in London and sipped at his coffee. His meeting had gone well and he was cheerfully celebrating a great business deal.

"It's such a pleasure to deal with AIM", he thought to himself. "They're so much more professional and rational than most of the other mercenary groups."

After ordering his dinner, Voelker sat back and relaxed.

"That didn't take as long as I expected", he thought to himself. "Maybe I should just stay over here in London for a few days and just enjoy myself before I head back to New York. That was an attractive young lady I met earlier today. I should have gotten her phone number or at least the name of her motel."

As Voelker ate his dinner, he noticed a couple of young ladies walking by the cafe. He watched for a moment as they walked past and out of sight, entering an alley down towards the end of the block. Going back to enjoying his dinner, Voelker took a bite of his steak when the sounds of screaming echoed out through the night air. Leaping up, Voelker laid money on the table to cover his bill and hurried out to see exactly what was happening. Another scream carried through the night air and Voelker realized that the screams were coming from the alley where he had witnessed the ladies entering moments earlier.

Moving quickly, Voelker ran to the opening of the alley and saw the body of one of the ladies, badly burned, laying upon the ground and still smoldering.

"Dear God", Voelker said with a gasp. And he peered farther down the alley and saw the other woman fighting off a tall, lanky man with tight fitting clothing and a strange helmet.

"Hey", Voelker yelled as he rushed down the alley.

The strange man, clawing at the woman, slammed her hard into the wall and turned towards the approaching man and with a hideous cackling noise, lept towards Voelker as his eyes blazed and flames seemed to vomit forth from his mouth.

Moving with a speed that defied his age, Voelker quickly activated the special uniform that he wore beneath his suit and with a loud swooshing sound filling the air, vanished from sight as the crazed assailant flew past him. Reappearing at the end of the alley, Voelker, now in full costume as his alter-ego, the super villian, Sidewinder, was crouched and ready for action. But the assailant was gone.

Voelker quickly surveyed the situation and noted that the woman at the front of the alley was burned and beyond help. He also noted that the second woman was still alive, but in need of medical assistance immediately. Torn between pursuing the assailant and helping the woman, Voelker used his teleportation ability to vanish once more and change back into his civilian clothes. He then went to lend aid to the injured woman as the police and onlookers began to arrive.

**

Back at the police headquarters, Abby had essentially taken over the police lab and was examining some of the evidence gathered at the scenes of Springheel Jack's attacks.

"I've accessed the video footage from local security cameras and am looking for an electronic image of this guy", Abby explained to Scorpio. "Then I can run the image through the system and attempt to get a match. Also, I found a small trace of some unknown chemicals in the bloodwork of one of the victims. It appears to be some kind of poison, but I can't identify it yet. I"m running some tests."

Scorpio sat back and smiled. Abby was certainly living up to her reputation in finding out information from the most obscure of objects. She was definitely in her element, even if she did listen to the most awful sounding music. Suddenly, Scorpio's cell phone rang.

"Scorpio here", he answered.

After listening for a few moments, he closed the phone and stood up. "Another attack by Springheel Jack", he told Abby. "And this time, we have a survivor and a witness."

Scorpio headed out the door, with Abby right on his heels.

"You", she said to one of the officers who was standing nearby, "Don't let anyone into that lab and don't touch anything. We'll be back!"

As the man nodded, Abby said to Scorpio, "I'm coming with you."

It didn't take long for Abby and Scorpio to reach the site, which was just a few blocks from the last attack. After talking to several of the officers and getting some details, Scorpio and Abby went to speak to the witness. One woman was dead and the surviving victim had been transported to a local medical facility and Scorpio was determined to get some answers.

"Mr. Voelker, I'm Robert Scorpio", Scorpio introduced himself as he approached Voelker, who was talking with one of the officers. As Robert spoke to the man and got more details of what had happened, something in the back of his mind kept telling him that there was something mysterious about Mr. Voelker.

Abby, who had been supervising the collection of evidence by the officers, came up to join the conversation.

"Hey Scorpio, I got them taking footprint and fingerprint samples and told the coroner that I want blood samples and chemical tests on those burns, asap", Abby said and then she stopped as she recognized Seth Voelker.

"Seth, you're the witness?", she asked.

"Hello Abby", Seth smiled. "So we meet again."

"You two know each other", Scorpio asked.

"We met earlier today", Abby said. "How did your meeting go?"

"It went well", Seth replied. "I didn't know you were a police officer."

"No, I mean yes", Abby said. "I am part of a unit in the states, but I'm not here. I'm just helping out while I'm on vacation."

"Abby is just helping us out with this investigation", Scorpio said. "So would you mind repeating what you told me for Abby?"

"Not at all", Voelker said. Voelker repeated his account of what had transpired earlier and his attempts to help the two women, leaving out of course, his use of super-powers.

As the three talked, suddenly Scorpio realized where he knew the name of Seth Voelker from.

"Sidewinder", he muttered.

"What was that?", Abby asked as Voelker jerked around and stared at Scorpio.

"You're the super criminal, Sidewinder", Scorpio said as he reached for his gun.

"Oh please", Voelker sighed.

"You're a super criminal?", Abby asked to Voelker as Scorpio held his gun on the man.

"Retired super criminal", Voelker said. "I've been retired for quite some time and by the way, Mr. Scorpio, do you really think that gun will do you any good if I decide to leave?"

Scorpio thought about it for a second and put the gun away.

"So what's your game, Voelker. Why are you here?", he asked

"Just as I told you earlier", Voelker replied. "I am here in London for a business meeting."

"Dirty business, no doubt", Scorpio said.

"Not at all", Voelker said. "Perfectly legitimate, I assure you. And after my business was concluded, I was having dinner, heard screams and attempted to save those two women who were being attacked by this Springheel Jack character."

"So we're supposed to believe that your appearance here is purely coincidental?", Scorpio asked.

"I don't care what you believe", Voelker said. "But if I was up to no good as you believe, or if I was behind the attacks on these women, as you're seeming to imply, would I have stayed here to answer your questions?"

"He's got a point", Abby said. "So you can teleport?", she asked Voelker.

"I can", Voelker said.

"Way cool", Abby smiled.

Scorpio looked at Voelker and then at Abby.

"Well, since you've decided to get involved, would you care to give us a hand?", he asked Voelker.

"Well, I don't normally work with your side of the law", Voelker said. "But that thing... whatever it was, is dangerous and needs to be stopped. Despite some of my past activities, I've never been a fan of injuring or slaughtering of innocents and this... creature, seems to thrive on such activities. I'll help you if I can."

"Great", Abby said. "I knew that I liked you", she laughed.

"Yeah, great", Scorpio said sarcastically. "Well, let's finish up here and get to work."

"I'll meet you at your office later", Voelker said.

"We're not finished questioning you yet", Scorpio said.

"You've gotten my statement about the attack on the ladies", Voelker said. "But if I'm going to help you, we need to find out who and what this creature is and where he is. I have sources that may know."

"Will you keep us informed of what you find out?", Scorpio asked.

"I said I would", Voelker replied. "I'll be at your office in four hours."

"We'll be waiting", Scorpio said.

"Until then", Voelker said as he nodded towards Abby before vanishing with a swooshing sound filling the air.

Abby and Scorpio looked at each other.

"That is so cool", Abby said.

Scorpio glared at her. Abby just shrugged her shoulders and gave a small grin as the two went back to work.

**  
>A few hours later, after returning to the police headquarters, Abby resumed her labwork. She had managed to find one image from a street camera of Spring Heel Jack and was now running it through the machines, hoping for an ID. Sitting at a small desk in the next room, Scorpio was looking through the statements of the victims and the witnesses of Spring Heel Jack's attacks, trying to find anything that he may have overlooked earlier.<p>

Suddenly, there was a swoosh of air as Seth Voelker, aka Sidewinder, appeared in the middle of the room, startling Scorpio from his chair.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that", Scorpio said as he stood up. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"I didn't really think you'd want me to come in through the front door and make my presence known to the officers outside", Voelker said. "It probably wouldn't do your reputation well to be known to associate with a known criminal."

"I don't give a damn about my reputation", Scorpio said. "I just don't like you popping in like that. It isn't natural and is liable to give a man a heart attack."

"You'll get used to it", Voelker smiled.

"So did you find out anything", Scorpio asked.

"I think so", Voelker said. "Where is Abby?"

Suddenly Abby came walking into the room.

"Hey, I just managed to get an ID on the picture from the street security camera", Abby said. "Oh, hi Seth", she smiled at Voelker.

"Hello Abby", Seth said.

"Say your hello's later", Scorpio said. "What did you find out?"

Both Abby and Seth started to speak at the same time, but then quit as they looked at each other and laughed. Scorpio just sighed.

"You first", he said as he pointed at Voelker.

"Well, this Spring Heel Jack, as you call him, is quite the topic of conversation in the London underworld. Speculation runs that he's everything from a failed lab experiment, an alien, a mutant, or just a plain and simple crazy person."

"Tell us something we don't already know", Scorpio said.

"One of my sources had more information. A few years ago, the super-terrorist group known as Hydra, discovered a strange person frozen in some kind of stasis chamber in a small lab in Newcastle."

"And you think that person and this person is the same person?", Abby asked.

"It seems so", Voelker said. "This particular division of Hydra was under the leadership of a man by the name of Count Otto Vermis, who was your typical would-be world conquerer. He was extremely interested in having his own super-powered assassins and created and mutated several beings to act in such a manner. SHIELD ended up shutting him down and Vermis was killed."

"So Vermis possibly created the crazy that's been going around attacking people?", Abby asked.

"Possible, but it seems more likely that Vermis just discovered our friend already created, but in some sort of stasis and tried to use him for his own means", Scorpio said.

"And after Vermis died and his branch of Hydra was shut down, the creature either escaped in the confusion or was dormant until recently", Voelker said.

"And is this creature the same one that roamed the streets causing havok in the 1800's and why is he attacking people. And what's the deal with the fire from the mouth. Uuugh!", Abby said.

"We don't know, but we will find out", Scorpio said. "Now what were you saying about an ID from the security cameras?"

"Well, I managed to find a picture of Spring Heel Jack from one of the street security cameras. It wasn't easy because something about this guy... he gives off a weird type of energy that distorts pictures and electronic images and..."

"Abby?", Scorpio interupted.

"Oh yeah, well, one of the cameras managed to get a shot of him, probably because the camera was too far away for his weird energy to affect. And by the way, your local people totally missed this."

"I'll be sure to let them know", Scorpio said quietly.

"I ran the image through the NCIS system and managed to score a hit, an Indian, from India, with terrorist ties as an assassin and hitman by the name of Jack Dempsey. Dempsey used an area in Newcastle, England as a base of operations, but vanished from the radar roughly about eighteen months ago."

"Which was just about the time that these attacks began", Scorpio said.

"So Spring Heel Jack's real name is Jack Dempsey", Voelker added.

"And there's more", Abby said. "I spoke with your coroner and there some small, almost microscopic punctures on the bodies of the victims. It was hard to notice them because of the cuts and bruises and also because most of the victims had been charbroiled."

"And...?", Scorpio asked.

"Don't be impatient", Abby smiled. "I remembered a case similar to this from a few years ago at NCIS. It was never officially closed, but several bodies were found with almost microscopic bite marks, drained of blood."

"So you're saying that Jack is a vampire?", Scorpio asked.

"No", Abby said. "But there are similarities. I e-mailed Ducky and had him send me the reports from that case. And then I had your coroners check for any missing body fluids or abnormalities. I just got the report back."

"What is a 'Ducky'?", Scorpio asked. "And what did they find out?"

"Ducky is the Chief Medical Examiner at NCIS", Abby said. "And one of the smartest men I know. As for what they found out, there was something missing from all of the bodies examined that was odd."

"And that was...?", Voelker asked.

"Look at this", Abby said as she turned on a video screen and a picture appeared. "This is an example of a regular human DNA system. You'll remember from high school that when someone gets sick, the body produces antiodies that fight disease and intruding viruses, and hel to regulate the body's health system."

"In english please, Abby", Scorpio sighed.

"Well, the people who were attacked by Spring Heel Jack, didn't have any antibodies in their body to fight off diseases. Someone or something sucked 'em out of their system."

"And you think it's Spring Heel Jack that did that", Voelker asked.

"Or a very nitpicky vampire with some tiny fangs", Abby said.

"Do we have an address for this Dempsey?", Scorpio asked.

"Of course", Abby said. "This is the last known address. Should we go check it out?"

"Let's go check it out", Scorpio said. "Are you coming Voelker?", he asked.

"Yes", Voelker remarked. "What about you, Abby?"

"As soon as I take this phone call", Abby said.

"What phone call?", Scorpio asked.

And then Abby's cell phone began ringing and she smiled.

"Gotta take this. Be right back!"

Abby walked over to the far end of the room and answered her phone.

"Yes Gibbs?", she said.

"Abby, I just received word that several requests for information were made using your password and ID. You're on vacation. So what's up?", Gibbs asked.

Abby told Gibbs about her encounter with Spring Heel Jack and everything that had happened from then on and how she was assisting Robert Scorpio in the case. And then she stood quietly and listened for close to fifteen minutes as Gibbs spoke to her. Finally, Abby hung up her phone.

"Was that Gibbs?", Scorpio asked.

"Yes", Abby said. "And if I get hurt, he'll kill you. He told me to tell you that."

"Gibbs must really care about you", Scorpio said. "I'm surprised that he didn't order you to come home."

"He did", Abby said. "But then, when he realized that I was determined to see this through, and when I mentioned that I was working with you and Seth, he told me I could stay."

"You told your boss, Gibbs, that I was involved?", Seth asked.

"I did", Abby said. "And he wanted to know if you still have the snake suit."

"We had an encounter a few years ago when I was first starting out", Voelker explained. "He's very good at what he does."

"And he also told me to tell you that if I get hurt, he'll find you and skin you alive", Abby said to Seth.

"And I have no doubt that he'd try", Seth said. "So I guess that means we can't let you get hurt."

"Actually", Scorpio said, "I'm surprised that he's not sendng his entire group here to take over the investigation."

"Gibbs isn't that bad", Abby said. "Okay, maybe he is, but that's my Gibbs and I'm his favorite."

"Shall we head on and go check out this address", Scorpio said, "I would really like to get a lead on this guy."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Scorpio, Abby and Voelker all looked at each other.

"Come in", Scorpio said.

The door opened and in stepped a dark haired woman.

"Hello, Emma", Scorpio said..

"Hello Robert", the woman said. "Mr. Voelker, Miss Scuito. My name is Peel. Emma Peel. Gibbs sent me."

Abby just sighed and shrugged as both Voelker and Scorpio gave her amused looks.

"He called me up and told me to come here", Emma Peel explained. "She's his favorite!"

Scorpio just sighed.

"Let's get Emma up to date before anyone else shows up", he said.

A short time later, after filling Emma in, the now four people went and traveled down to Newcastle to check out where the man they'd identified as Jack Dempsey once lived.

**

A few hours later, the odd foursome were investigating the small cottage that was once home to Jack Dempsey.

"It doesn't look like anyone has been here for years", Abby said as she looked at some dust covered pictures on the wall.

"At least not since Spring Heel Jack first showed back up", Scorpio said.

"We can give this place a search, but I doubt that we'll find anything important", Emma Peel added.

"I'm not sure", Voelker said. "I'm getting a weird feeling from this place, like we're missing something."

Voelker was feeling along the wall as if searching for something.

"What are you doing, Seth?", Abby asked.

"If this guy had Hydra training, as we expect, I'm sure that there is a hidden compartment somewhere in here", Voelker replied. "The key is finding it."

Voelker scanned the wall with his eyes, as Peel and Scorpio did the same. Suddenly, all of them shouted at the same time, "the shower".

Abby jumped, startled when they all three shouted, and said quickly, "Don't do that! What? The shower?"

The four quickly moved towards the bathroom and after checking for any booby-traps, Scorpio and Voelker examined the wall of the step-in shower.

"If there's a latch or switch, it should be right about...here", Voelker said as he examined the top of the wall.

And with a click, the back wall slid away, revealing a hidden opening.

"And there you go", Voelker said.

"Let's go check it out", Abby said, but Voelker put a hand on her shoulder.

"Myself and Scorpio will check it out. You're staying out here with Emma where it's safe."

"He's right luv", Scorpio agreed. "You and Emma continue to look for clues out here while myself and Voelker see where this leads."

Abby pounted for a moment before finally agreeing. Emma and Abby went to check out more of the house, while Voelker and Scorpio entered the dark opening.

"I've got infra-red sensors in my costume", Voelker said. "Can you see, Scorpio?"

"I'm fine", Scorpio said as he pulled out a small flashlight from his pocket. "Part of being a WSB Agent is always be prepared."

Voelker and Scorpio headed through the darkness, following a narrow tunnel into a big, open area.

"I think this might be where our friend lives", Scorpio said as he shined the light around. "Look at these machines. I've never seen anything like them before,"

"Nor have I", Voelker admitted. "This is some high tech stuff, but it's so old."

"And look at that", Scorpio said as he shined a light over at a set of clear tubes, large enough to hold a large man.

"Do you think that might be his bed?", Voelker asked.

"I'm not sure, but someone has been here recently", Scorpio said as he continued to look around.

Examining some computers, Voelker spoke up.

"I think we should go get Abby and Emma", he said. "I have no idea about these computers. Maybe Abby can figure them out."

"Are you going to do that teleport thing you do?", Scorpio asked.

"It's the quickest way to get them and probably the safest", Voelker remarked.

"Well... hurry", Scorpio said.

"Yeah, this place gives me the creeps too", Voelker admitted. "I'll be back in a minute,"

And with that, Voelker activated his suit and teleported away with a loud swooshing noise filling the air.

Scorpio continued to look around and came to a closet. He opened the closet door slowly and jumped back as he found himself looking straight into the burning eyes of Spring Heel Jack.

Scorpio pulled his gun and attempted to fire, but Jack was too fast and reached out with his long arms, swatting at Scorpio, knocking the gun from his hand, and sending him flying into the wall. With a loud shriek, Jack spat fire at Scorpio, who just barely managed to roll out of the way.

A swooshing noise filled the air as Voelker reappeared, with Emma Peel and Abby beside him.

"Wow, that was cool", Abby said.

"Duck", Emma said quickly as she pushed Abby to the ground just as Spring Heel Jack cut loose with another blast of the burning vomit.

"Get Abby to safety", Voelker said as he activated his "Side Effect" stings that emmited forth from his outfit and blasted away at Spring Heel Jack. Jack managed to dodge the blasts and was too fast even for Voelker as he lept over and slammed a hard fist against Voelker's head.

There was a large crash as Emma Peel smashed a board that she had picked up against the back of Jack, who then spun and slapped her across the room. Abby was in the corner watching the chaos unfold before her and spotted Scorpio's gun laying on the ground.

"If I can get to that gun", she muttered to herself as she tried to crawl across the floor.

Meanwhile, Spring Heel Jack was still going after Emma, when Scorpio jumped over and tackled the larger, strange looking man. Jack reeled from the attack and shot forth a blast of flame that would mean certain doom for Scorpio, but Voelker used his teleporting powers to appear in front of Scorpio and block most of the flame with the cape of his Sidewinder outfit.

He still screamed in pain as his arms and face were burned...

Spring Heel Jack looked around at the fallen people and started to head for the door, looking to escape. The sounds of shots rang out as several bullets ripped through the helmet and skull of the tall, odd creature of a man, who fell to the ground.

And there stood Abby, gun in hand, still smoking from where she had shot the creature, using Scorpio's gun.

Emma Peel came up from the other side and crashed a large steel pole across the head of the creature, which finally stopped moving. Scorpio reached over and took the smoking pistol away from Abby before checking the vital signs of the creature. It was dead.

"I wasn't aware you were such a marksman", Scorpio said quietly to Abby.

"Gibbs taught me. He said I needed to know how to use a gun."

"I'm glad he did", Scorpio said as he gave Abby a hug. "You saved us all!"

Meanwhile, Emma Peel tended to the wounds and burns suffered by Seth Voelker.

"I'll call for an ambulance", Emma started to say, but Voelker stopped her.

"These wounds are not serious", Voelker said. "Just painful. I know where I can get medical aide quickly and discreetly. Tell Scorpio and Abby I'll be in touch."

And with those words and a groan of pain, Voelker used the powers of his suit to teleport away.

"Where did Seth go?", Abby asked as she walked over.

"He went to get some medical attention", Emma said. "And he assumed, probably correctly, that it wouldn't be wise for him to be here when we summon aid from local authorities."

"He's probably right", Abby said.

"Look at this place and this equipment", Emma said. "What was he?", she asked as she stared down at the body of Spring Heel Jack.

"If I"m reading this correctly", Scorpio said from the other side of the room where he was examining a small globe, "he was an alien who got stranded on this world a long time ago."

Abby started looking around and came across what appeared to be a journal.

"I found something, but it's some sort of encrypted code", she said.

"Let's seal this place up and get out of here", Scorpio said. "We can translate that journal back at the office."

"What about him?", Emma asked.

"Let him rest in peace", Scorpio said. "We can place the body in one of those stasis tubes and then seal this place up. I don't think the world is ready to know about aliens. If we need to come back, we can."

"Won't that get you in trouble with your superiors?", Emma asked.

"I work with total autonomy", Scorpio said. "I don't have any superiors. If I decide that it's in the best interests of national security to cover this up, I can and will."

"That's why you can work with people like Voelker and get away with it", Emma asked.

"I do what I have to do, with whoever I have to do", Scorpio said.

"He's actually a pretty good guy and he volunteered to help us", Abby explained about Voelker. "Not bad for a so-called super-villian."

"Retired super villian", Scorpio corrected her. "And no, that's not bad at all. Now, let's get out of here."

**

A few days later, Abby and Robert Scorpio were sitting and drinking coffee.

"Are you sure you have to go back to Washington?", Scorpio asked. "I'd love to have you come work for me at the WSB."

"No, I have to go back. I miss my group", Abby said.

"Too bad this wasn't really a vacation for you", Scorpio said. "And you never did get to tackle the Jack the Ripper case."

"I think this vacation was exciting enough", Abby smiled. "Jack the Ripper can wait until next vacation. So have you heard anything from Seth?"

"Sidewinder", Scorpio said. "No, but I really didn't expect to. He helped us out, but it really wasn't in his best interests or ours to be together too much in public."

"Yeah, that whole super-villian thing is a bit of a problem", Abby agreed. "So what was in the journal we found."

"Well, we managed to break the encryptions and we were right. He was an alien who was stranded on this planet in the early 1800's. And though I don't understand it exactly, his body needed human anti-bodies to survive... a certain type found only in certain people."

"And he could sense the proper DNA in people?", Abby asked.

"So it seems", Scorpio said. "That's what kept him alive."

"And why he attacked those people over the years", Abby added.

"So he got stranded on earth and struggled to survive while he rebuilt his equipment to keep him in stasis and alive until he could be rescued. That was the first time that Spring Heel Jack was active. He managed to go into stasis and was there until Hydra discovered him and tried to use him as a super-soldier and weapon."

"That accounts for the attacks he performed twenty some odd years ago", Abby said. "And after Hydra was shut down, he only wanted to go back into his stasis and survive."

"Exactly", Scorpio said. "He was attacking people for food and burning them up to destroy the evidence."

"That's kind of creepy", Abby said. "But understandable. Nobody likes their food raw... unless it's sushi."

Scorpio gave Abby a strange look.

"What?", she said.

So now he's back in his stasis tube", Scorpio said. "And the hidden lab has been sealed and the files stricken."

"Good", Abby said. "I know he killed and hurt a lot of people, but he wasn't really evil. He was just hungry."

"He's dead now, and evil or not, I think it's better for everyone that way", Scorpio said. "So when's your flight?"

"In about two hours", Abby said.

"I'll give you a ride to the airport if you'd like", Scorpio said, but then his phone rang.

Quickly, Scorpio answered the phone and listened for a second.

"Abby, about that ride. I've got to...", he started to say, but Abby cut him off.

"I understand. You have a job to do. Call me when you're in Washington. We'll have dinner."

"Thanks", Scorpio said as he gave her a hug. "Gibbs and NCIS is very lucky to have you. You're amazing!"

"I know", Abby smiled. "And I'm lucky to have them. See you later, Scorpio."

Another quick hug and Robert Scorpio rushed out the door. Abby started to leave, but noticed a small package with her name on it.

"Oooh, a present", she said as she picked it up. She quickly read the note.

"Abby, here is all the information that Scotland Yard and the WSB have on Jack The Ripper. Go ahead and get a head start and when you come back to England, we're going to solve this mystery once and for all. Take care. Scorpio."

Abby smiled and opened the small box to find a flash drive.

"Thank you, Robert", she smiled as she tucked the flash drive and the note into her purse and headed off towards the airport.

A short time later, Abby was sititng in her seat, preparing for the flight home when she heard a voice.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Abby looked up and there was Seth Voelker, aka Sidewinder.

"You didn't think I'd let you go home without saying goodbye, did you?", Seth smiled at her.

"I knew I liked you for a reason", Abby smiled. "How are the injuries?"

"Practically healed", Seth smiled. "And how did Scorpio settle things?"

"Jack is dead and his body is in stasis, the hidden lab is sealed and the files do not exist."

"Sounds good", Voelker admitted. "And I suppose that you're going back to your Gibbs and NCIS?"

"Of course", Abby smiled. "They need me!"

"Well, if you ever decide to leave them, give me a call", Voelker said. "I could always use a person of your skills."

"I thought you were retired from being a super-villian", Abby asked.

"I am", Voelker said. "But I'm still a businessman and I know a remarkable and extremely valuable asset when I see one."

"Thanks", Abby said, "but I'm happy where I am."

"I expected you'd say that", Voelker smiled. "Even so, if you ever need anything, even if it's just a dinner companion, please keep me in mind."

"I will", Abby smiled.

"And now, I'd bettter go", Voelker smiled. He gave Abby a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Until the next time, Abigail!"

And with that, Seth Voelker, aka Sidewinder, vanished as he teleported away.

"Wow, this was a good vacation", Abby said. "And to think, I didn't want to go. I can't wait to tell McGee and Tony about this trip."

And then, sitting back with a sigh, Abby smiled to herself. "Yeah, maybe I can."

THE END!

Epilogue: Six months later, back in the hidden lab, the dead body of Spring Heel Jack laid at peace in the stasis tube, alone and in the dark. The lab had been sealed off by Scorpio and had remained undisturbed. Suddenly, in the tube, two blazing red eyes pop open. The body of Spring Heel Jack, long dead, suddenly pops up and opens it's mouth, spitting firey vomit across the room.

It moans and the lips move, the mouth slowly opens as it attempts to speak.

"Abby", it creaks out. "Abby!" 


End file.
